Akuban Knights: Episode 08
Show opens with the song We Stand Together. Recap 14th May, 1511 Sami & Sara join a barbarian hunting trip. The barbarians carry wooden whistle that keep basilisk away. Maya can replicate the sound with whistling. While alone Sami and Sara talk, with Sara is afraid of entering any more tombs. The party consider using the potion on one of the stoned guardmen to get information. Sami says he get the second potion using the spell "Duplicate Object" to bring the other potion to him 150 feet away. Sami and Maya head near the tomb and Sami casts the spell and the second potion appears. The family depetrify the solder, Jane, a former seamstress . She swears loyalty to the family. Budariousz makes her a Kel and the member Royal Guard. Her former supiror was Major Kel Ceria Sha’zaaren of the Sha'zaaren & Spark'steel faction. The party returned to the barbarian camp and tell them the solder owes them a life debt so serves them now. 18th May, 1511 The party has finished resting and decide on their next course of action. They end up deciding to head to Abenkai to the tomb of Duncan Spark'steel to go after the treasures within like their Father had asked. Sami and Maya makes some paper lanterns as a gift for the barbarians. Budariousz gifts Rada a dagger. The party then head north up the coastline. That night they camp in the forest outside of the city. Jane and Maya sneak into the city disguised as bumpkins. They go to the inn A-Loft and rest the night. :Duncan Spark'steel :Famed smith who mass produced weapons during a time of war. His endurance and strength were legendary. At one point when his home of Abenkai was under siege he stayed up for a week straight producing arrow heads for the archers. Even when his smithy was hit by a shot from a trebuchet, he just moved his operation down the street to the neighbor’s smithy and restarted production. 19th May, 1511 Maya finds out where the Duncan Spark'steel Crypts are from an old man. Maya investigates and finds the crypts highly guard. The guards shoo the disguised Maya off. Soon there are alarm bells ringing in town. Using the distraction, Maya and Jane leave town and return to the family. They talk about need more information and the possibility of going from one crypts to the guarded crypts from below. 20th May, 1511 Maya and Jane return back to the city and watch crypts and have a picnic nearby outside the walls. May flirts with a guard and gets some information from him, that there had been an attempt stealing from the Duncan Spark'steel Crypt a week ago, which explains why so many Spark'steel are there guarding. They also see the guards swap shifts at sunset. They return to the family that night and briefs them. While Maya and Jane are gone, Budariousz comforts Sara about being brave and not trying to be like him. 21st May, 1511 Sami using his perception filter spell, the whole party except Yassi, gets inside the city. They pass though the checkpoint at the gate with no trouble. Budariousz pays a woman his old 100 gold belt to use her house for the day. The plan is for Maya goes and lures one of the guards to the house and the party and knock him out. Using the perception filter again, Sami and Sara act as guards and Jane seduces the last human guard. He is also knocked out. Sara and Sami disgusied as the new gate guards stand at the entrace. Budariousz and Maya sneak in. Sami and Sara start distracting the dwarven guards as the others sneak up and knock them out. Maya works on the lock built into the iron bared gate for an hour when the 3 dwarves start to wake up. 2 of the dwarves try to call for help, so Maya kills them. The last guard says the key to the tomb is in the Highest Tower of the Spark'steel Estate and they will never get it. Maya executes the last dwarf. Sara and Budariousz burst open the gate with brute force. Then they can go inside. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes